


Prince, Commander, & the Betrayer

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Politics, Short One Shot, Yaoi, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: It’s really hard for me to let him go. I didn’t need him to say a word. I was weak, and he was really aware about my condition.





	Prince, Commander, & the Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Aoi's POV.

Prince, Commander, & the Betrayer

  
There were always the five of us. Kai and I came from the royal family, Reita and Uruha grew in the military, and Ruki was always there to act as a bridge among us all. The five of us used to be in good terms. Used to. I didn’t know what or who changed, and when did it happen.

“I… I beg for yo… your forgiveness, my P… Prince…” Ruki stuttered. “It’s His Hi… Highness Kai’s order…”

Ruki took two steps backward. I clasped the paper tight and crumpled it mercilessly inside both of my hands. There, I was always fully aware that I wasn’t the only one who needed this country’s proud general for life.

Ruki left _us_ after he informed me what I’ve never wanted to hear. The rolled paper fell from my grasp onto this room’s carpeted floor. It’s all written there: The war was going to start soon, and they’ll attack with their full force.

“I need you here…” I whispered to the man who stayed in the room. “You know I always need you…”

It’s really hard for me to let him go. Here I was, sitting on my large and luxurious bed. One of my hands held tight his hand. Looking right to the way he stare at me was more than enough to let me know what he was going to say.

I didn’t need him to say a word. In this room, I could only hear the sound from the white curtain that was moving for the blowing wing. Outside the window behind the curtain, two floors below this room balcony, at this palace’s yard, stood his proud army.

“I have to go…” Reita said nonetheless. “I’m doing this to protect you, my Prince…”

They were four thousands army in red. They all held the weapon that I could never swing. I was weak. I was the oldest in this family, yet I didn’t have the capability to become even _mere_ crown prince. Right in the middle of this palace, my younger brother stood as the king, replacing me.

Kai, my younger brother, never insisted me to deal with any battle. Not before, not even now. He was really aware about my condition. The consequence was, now, I had no choice other than stay _safe_ inside this glorious palace.

“Why must you..?” I asked. “Stay here. It’s an order…”

But I just couldn’t let him go and lead his army to the battlefield. How could I let him lead his army to risk their life there? How could I send this person to put his life on the line? If this person’s life was at stake, then so was mine.

At this very moment, this country’s proud general for life stood right before me. I tightly held his right hand that used to hold the great sword bravely. There, he moved his left hand, and put it over my hand, asking me to let him go.

“I can’t…” Reita replied. “I beg your forgiveness, my Prince, but I can’t do that…”

I shook my head. I tightened my hold around his hand. But though I held him tight with all my might, I still couldn’t overcome the strength of his left hand that used to hold the large copper shield. I guessed he didn’t even use half of his power to pull my hold off of his hand. My tear betrayed me and streamed.

He turned his back on me and walked away. He exited my room, and there was nothing I could say to prevent him from leaving this palace. I’ve told him time so many times before, but of course, a commander like Reita won’t abandon his army. He’ll be there, in front of his army, at the theater of war, and lead them fearlessly.

“Commander Reita..!” I called hopelessly. “I order you to come home safely..!”

He left. I bent over and covered my face with both of my hands. I could almost see my own sadden face inside this darkness when I closed my eyes and cried. I didn’t care anymore when I heard some other footsteps walked toward me.

Oh, yes, I could clearly tell it was Reita’s footsteps or it was someone else’s. I knew it wasn’t Reita’s and I didn’t even want to see the owner of this current footstep. I didn’t care when he stopped right beside me. I didn’t care when he held both of my shoulders into his embrace.

“You don’t have to be worry, my dear Prince…” said Uruha. “I’m here for you…”

These were the vice commander’s hands. I dislike his hands as much as I dislike its sly owner. This blonde vice commander succeeded in making Kai ordered Reita to take his army out of the palace, to face our enemy who might come from north.

Here he was, this vice commander, was ordered by Kai to protect this palace from any possibility attack from any surprise attack from the south. Here he was, proudly told me that he was the one, instead of Reita, who’s going to protect me.

“Commander Reita has his best on the front line,” Uruha uttered. “You’re safe with me…”

With me, this blonde vice commander were safe inside this palace’s thick fortress, while Reita took his army with me to face thousands of barbarians with their spears, lances, and chains. Uruha hushed me when I screamed in fear.

Ares was currently laughing at me, and Aphrodite refused to help me.

  
**____....++++****・=fin=・****++++....____**


End file.
